kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> Thank you }|.EDIT2:and you changed Roxas2008 to text and added time...whoops my bad. hehe. EDIT3:wow im gonna start a new bubble in a minute. do you think you could show me how to archive because ill probably do it now or when i hit 50. thanks man}} Seniority hey roxas what are ya doin Question for Template on Italian Wiki of KH Hi, Axeken. I'm Master Xehanorth, i collaborate with the Italian Wiki of Kingdom Hearts (sorry for my bad English!). We do not know how to reduce a template, how do you do you (i see in a template the script class="collapsible collapsed" width="100%" you can help me out and let me know how to get this effect? The problem is that our templates are in a large window, and we can not compress them, as you can see from this page http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Capitan_Gantu the bottom of the page, the template "Disney Villains" is fully visible, not as the normal template in your wiki, which shows only the title and the options SHOW and HIDE. I was told by the user axeken I could ask you for this question. I thank you and congratulate your beautiful wiki. If you can help me contact me on my profile on the Italian wiki at this address http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Master_Xehanorth }} how do u do an avatar pass changed hehe ohhh too many words dude you think kari is straight right? Template } |text=Sorry to bother you Roxas, but how do you make a template? I find that typing all this is kind of a bother... }} archive template Oh, I meant to ask as well... Thanks Hey!!! Thanks!! I'll see if you can help me out with whatever!!!! Thanks!!!!! <3 Nobody of the North :) Cool!!!! I'll see what I can do! <3 BTW I like how you do your chat thing... how do I get that???? :) I'm such a noobie!!!! LOL! Yeah!!! :D I now see I need one... Can you help? :) 16:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) |text=Wow! That's so cool! I should seriously look around more before I start asking questions that turn out pretty obvious... :3 Anyway, yeah, a tutorial on the Userbox would be awesome if you could. Oh, yeah, also: What happened to your talk page? Everything is like...gone! }} info box thank you for shrinking my info box picture mate, 'gives Roxas a cookie'. as for why I didnt use a talk bubble I have an assignment so I cant really be bothered typing out all the coding and i have to pass this as its worth 4 credits towards NCEA level 1 (a qualification) 22:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) (Ps like the new sig.) Photoshop is nearly here XD! 01:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey Roxas. Guess what? I'm getting photoshop soon but you probably figured that from the title. Got any tips? Also, how's that screen image coming along?EDIT:Crossed X-blades with Darkheart remember?}} Sorry Re:The Absence ...or at least that was it, it doesn't seem to be working right now.}} }} Dials Back } |text= Thanks soooooo much!!!!!! :) You've been a great help!!!! I hope I did this right. HAHA!!!! BTW Thanks for the whole Green thing. It sounds soooo much better than Noobie!!!!! <3 :) }} } |text= Thank you SOOOOO much!!!! I hope this works...*crosses fingers* UHHH.....I tried it as you can see....but I kinda failed....You probably saw that too.... :) uhmmmmmm what should I do???? Forum ping (Don't know what the subject should be) Userbox question Check out this page, I'm not sure if we should allow it. Final Terminal (World Terminus) thanks Yeah. I did. That is my favorite part of the game and I saw no page for it so I created. Did I do something wrong besides accidentally erasing the delete thing for which I fully apologize for and it wont happen again sorry. I made an account a while back but never really used it until today. also i don't know how to make text bubbles. If you tell me, i would really appreciate it because i really wanna be on top of things lol :) also i will take down the page because i didn't see that info was already. Thanks for your help, i like this site so thanks for warning me :) You have a tutorial. Gee That would be great. Thank you :D. Where can I find it? You are so helpful and very nice and I really appreciate it. But no, this is my first time ever doing any real editing. Ive done some minor edits but Im not a big editor until today. Sorry about that Screen Image 05:18, March 14, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Any x-blade is fine really, and for the writing, I wanted golden Kingdom Hearts Font, like the writing that appears in front of Roxas during the Days opening.}} 05:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Woah! That's a pretty cool colour! That's fine with me!EDIT:Sure! How will we do that as I'm not particulary comfortable sticking it on here for everyone to see.}} 06:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC)|confused=Uh, I sent the e-mail a while ago. Has it come through?EDIT:Yeah, definatley sent. Is there a meeting on the IRC at the moment?}} |happy=Haha. It must be pretty dark over there. It's just that DarkestShadow said something about 6 00 wiki time, and I thought we were holding it on the IRC. Then I started getting frantic 'cause I was having trouble getting into it. Oh well, where can I find this forum. P.S Sorry but I have to go now. Mum seems to choose the most unconvienient times to go out for dinner. It's 7.30pm for crying out loud! My sister will be going to bed soon! See-ya!EDIT:Hmmm, I think I ;ike the Gold Gradients better. It just sorta goes better with the X-blade being gold and that.}} An Idea! Bugged Heartless Help! Code roll call 'Gift' Feel free to use it on your profile.}} Thanks Dude that's perfect Band what happened? 'Talk Bubble Icon' ---- Re: ScorpionTail A Subject Oh... Help RE:Tutorial Situation New Link The Glitch Account In need of some... help } |text=Sorry to go and bother you or take some of your time... But do you think you could help em create a template for my talk bubbles and userbox? If you could... then it would be great! xD }} ahhh ok how to make an info box *2px (color) solid: thats your border just change the color *background: (color): this is your box color just change the color *'name' this is the title of that infobox if you still have trouble just ask on my talk page 04:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) } |text=Testing.... Lets hope this works }} OBLIVION! Hello Roxas. It is a pleasure to meet ya. *nods* Joey 066 20:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I do have prior wiki experience, been on Mysims wiki for at least a year.. Never knew how to make word bubbles.Joey 066 20:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, i got a talk bubble on Mysims wiki....even though one of my pals made it for me.Joey 066 21:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah..and dang it! I was gonna post a blog...Joey 066 22:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Leon (BOSS) Hey can you help me? I'm adding accurate information on birth by sleep and birth by sleep final mix but people keep undoing what I'm putting I don't understand what's going on my information is correct but random people just keep deleting what I put. Raguto 22:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Check my contributions please and check history... Raguto 22:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) So you see what I mean? it's just making me feel like I shouldn't help what am I doing wrong? Raguto 22:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh so it's not that the information is wrong it's that I'm posting it wrong...and yes I did notice that about the pictures thing I'm still new to this. What about on some parts where I just added extra information to a certain article? Raguto 22:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I've been playing A LOT of Birth by Sleep Final Mix and I added the stuff for birth by sleep in Sticker Album because it is different and it was deleted. Or another example is when I added the fact that the max points you get in birth by sleep is 100 and the max in final mix is 140 some where along those lines and it seemed completely necessary I see myself thinking in other people's shoes when they come looking for information and might be wondering differences and etc. Template meeting Custom Featured stuff Double Double, TalkBubble Trouble. Hey dude. I am confused about the pic thing AND the time. For the time, do i put in my time zone? Joey 066 13:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok..Well, i am gonna try... also, i had an idea for a Kingdom Hearts movie that should be made...Joey 066 22:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Um..do ya think you could make an Antiform Talk Bubble Thing? Also, i wrote my idea for the movie on my talk page, so..yeah.Joey 066 22:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) If it is not to much trouble, Yes please. and understood, Mr. Superior of the wiki. lol.Joey 066 23:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Um..if you can, can it be the fullbody pic of Antiform? If not, i guess the vampire Antiform headshot sprite. Joey 066 23:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, perfect. I will try to work on my talk bubble tommorrow.Joey 066 23:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) } |text=I hope this works!!!! }} So uh I kinda tried what you said... and I kinda failed. AGAIN! I did all what you said... I'm using Larxene as my talk pic... it didn't work. HELP! :) What do you think of this userbox, also can you help fix it, so you can type User Ienzo and it will come up, one last thing how do you take off the "This was added by Chihuahuaboy" thing? Re: Infobox Tutorial Other Account on another wiki Hey, I wanted to say that I have an account on the other wiki, here is the link: http://www.khwiki.net/User:EpicestGuyEver--[[User:Chihuahuaboy|Chihuahuaboy]] 03:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Such a late reply!!! 04:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) |text=I'm so sorry for the late reply!! I've been so busy and was gone all Spring Break.../sheepish. Thanks for all your reassurance, you're very kind, and all the questions, thanks for putting up with them...-Okay, I've made the box: But the encoding is kinda...long. Like the signature, there's a way to compress all of this too, right?-Thanks for the compliments on my userpage, I used yours and DarkestShadow's as references, and it made it all the easier. :D And of course I had to credit you for the signature, you made it!/muchappreaciated. And yeah, that's pretty weird that you were born exactly one month after me! Haha, you learn the strangest things about people... }} Cool!!!! Vanitas Sprites Re:Fan Art 'Congrats' Congrats on getting featured user--Master Vantius 22:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC)